Me
Me & Fatha (also known in the UK and some regions as Armin & Fatha) is an upcoming Canadian animated syndicated web television series created by Caleb Doerksen. It centres on a father-and-son inventor duo of Armin (hence "Me") and Bernard "Bernie/Fatha" Nutowski (hence "Fatha") as they try to have as much fun as possible during their stay in Canmore, Alberta for the Fall, Winter, and Spring. Because of this, the show will consist of at least three seasons. The show will use Toon Boom software for its animation and combine animation with live-action sequences. The show is set for a 2019 release on the video-sharing service YouTube. Premise 12-year-old Armin Nutowski and his father Fatha try to have as much fun as possible by inventing cool gadgets and collecting nuts in the forest during their stay in Canmore, Alberta for the Fall, Winter, and Spring, while a sneaky, greedy squirrel named Sid plans to “steal” the nuts in the forest. Characters Main * [[Armin Nutowski|'Armin Nutowski']] - A 12-year-old boy with a "big head and spiky hair". He is Fatha's son and is known for thinking of several ideas throughout the series. * [[Fatha|'Bernard "Fatha" Nutowski']] - Armin's father. He can be clumsy and dimwitted, "but he has a huge heart". Secondary * [[Amanda Morris|'Amanda Morris']] - A 10-year-old girl and Armin's best friend. She attends Canmore Mountain High and leads her school band. She serves as captain of the Canadian Giant Skunk Patrol. * [[April Morris|'April Morris']] - Amanda's Mexican-born mother. She is a professional basketball player and serves as a member of the Canadian Giant Skunk Patrol's "music corps", carrying a fife. * [[Caca|'Caca']] - An anthropomorphic acorn who only says his name. His famous line is a Woody Woodpecker-style laugh. * [[Sid the Squirrel|'Sid']] - An anthropomorphic squirrel who wants to steal various nuts so he can have some for the Winter. He serves as captain of the Squirrel Patrol. * [[Medical Heart|'Medical Heart']] - An anthropomorphic heart who despises Sid the Squirrel for his plans to steal the nuts. Recurring * Tattoo - An anthropomorphic skunk who serves as a member of the Canadian Giant Skunk Patrol's "music corps", carrying a tattoo drum (he is named after the tattoo drum). * Cindy Crocker - A 10-year-old girl with pigtails. She is part of Amanda's class and serves as part of her school band, carrying a tattoo drum. * Samuel Skinner - An exterminator who wants to arrest Sid for his plans to steal the nuts. Voice cast * Caleb Doerksen as Armin Nutowski, Sid, the Medical Heart, Caca (occasionally), Tattoo, Samuel Skinner, and various characters * Werner Doerksen as Fatha * José Padilla as Caca (from archived recordings of a different character) Episodes Gallery Wiki-background|Promotional poster Armin & Fatha Logo UK.png|UK logo Armin y Papí Logo (Latin America).png|Latin American Spanish logo Armin e Pai Logo (Brazil).png|Brazilian Portuguese logo Armin y Fatha, las aventuras cacahuetes Logo (Spain).png|European Spanish logo Armin e Fatha, as aventuras de noz Logo (Portugal).png|European Portuguese logo Moi et mon père Logo (French).png|French logo